WANDERER'S BOX: REMAKE
by mbit99
Summary: A remake of the old yet messy fanfic named Wanderer's Box with more sense and logic in the characterization.
1. PROLOGUE

**Wanderer's Box REMAKE**

 **Hello there, everyone, back with me again. I promised that I want to create the remake of my previously so-destroyed fan fiction with the same title, except, this one has another plot but still using the same character roster. Much differences that you would found here, especially with the universe and the protagonist. Without any further ado, let's just start with the story.**

 **Want to imagine Mashu (REMAKE Ver) sound? Imagine Cloud's(FF VII), Noctis'(FF XV), or Squall's(FF VIII) English and/or Japanese voice, maybe those are good enough to describe his voice.**

 **DISCLAIMER (Until the fan fiction is done): I don't own anything except OCs and some of the plot, even the character that I mention for his voice.**

Prologue

 _Long time ago, there was a country rise, its first years is a shining year for them. The people could have a decent rice and fish to fill their daily bowls, and they could develop many unimaginable things due to their lives which full with peace, order, and prosperity._

 _They ruled by a certain emperor which was benevolent and has the wisdom of gods or maybe a wisdom of a now's great person. Every step that he take for its country is good yet peacefull, never causing problems to any of neighboring or further countries_

 _But, that year didn't last long as its military general and his 4 companions made contact with a certain identity to put seven malicious yet dark as a jet black darkness spirit and became stronger that what people could imagine from them, five of them choose the people which bow before them and the last two of them choose their host without making the host knows before they have the dream._

 _One of them became stronger as the host became haughtier and when they gets a higher position, they became stronger. The other one became stronger as they fill themselves with more and more rage towards other. The other one became more powerful when they when they let their envy possess them._

 _The other again got more power as they became more and more greedy, the more wealthy they became the more strength coming right to them. The last one between of them got more power as they have sex with someone in any style, either male or female, usually the more kinky the play, the stronger the person is._

 _Thus, the other two choose the random person. This first random person will get more power as they let their laziness take over their conscious as the time goes on. And, last but not least, this person will get more power as they eats more and they have the stomach of the abyss, which make them never be satisfied by one or two dish that they eat._

 _As lucky as it seems, these two people have no alignment with the first five. They did that because the one is too lazy even just to handle empire things or became someone in high position, lazy enough to make its host to sleep all day. While the other one is only care for eating foods, and they would not make a mess with their food source to get food to them, what a wise and smart side of them._

 _After they get this power, five of them must choose its leader, they chosen the military general that has the power of pride, the haughtier he became and the higher position he has, more powerful he will became. He began the campaign and rebel against this benevolent emperor, but not making the emperor suspicious at the same time._

 _The chaos reign, the people start to suffering. The emperor start became confused and suspected any people in his council. One wise people died each day with false accusation, gold started became rare, and tax started to rise. Until the last part, the emperor himself and his family died in his slumber in the hands of the military general, he made fake news about their death and ascended as their emperor._

 _Ever since, the country faced so many inside troubles and the world of that country became upside down just in a count of a day, chaos became more dreadful and their lives started to be cruel and unfortunately, only foreigners of that country which saved from this tyranny. Since they received the power, they became immortal, unless they are defeated, and their reign last for centuries._

 _But, one thing is sure that became one of their main weakness, after selling their soul to this dark entity, they are cursed that their bloodline will not inherit any of their special abilities and the seven spirits are bound to their first host only till death, and there will be no heritage of this spirit. Lastly, even they became someone good, their soul is bound to hell to pay the price some year later, once they use this power for bad._

 _This weakness is nothing for them because, they are technically eternal and get what people always want, eternal youth. Is one of the most well known advantages that these dark spirit gave to them after the power itself. Unless they are killed like a human do, they won't be killed by anything, age, disease, or injury is like nothing to them._

 _Because of this, they feel like they have the power to do whatever he desire and bad things start to happen as this military general rise to the throne and take his subordinates with them. They make so many bad rules but advantageous to themselves only. Even so, their rule isn't directly known as a bad rule and people just surrendered because these five people of the New Empire is way too powerful to be handled._

 _Alas, this triggered so many people to became angry and some of them dislike this new rule, even among their trusted company, outside the 'Great Five'. Their rule is the root of everything bad happened to this miserable country, every people is suffering because of them._

 _By these sufferings that they face, many rebellions in ages that have been rised and occurred, but none of them manages to win, even a single skirmish. History wrote that, "this era's emperor is one of the strongest and one of the most savage rule that ever existed in the world. His power is near to absolute, his forces is near to God's troops."_

 _Many figures from outside world and one of them came from the land of islands and sea, one of them came from the land of dessert, one of them came from the land of glory, one of them came from the land of knowledge, and lastly one of them came from the land of power and supremacy. But, none of them are succeed to defeat the emperor, nor taking a single bit of land in this miserable country._

 _Even though, the people still make their moves in the shadows and in the underground, only chiefs and trusted ones which only could come to the deepest part of "Guild of the Remnants" or known as "Zantou no Kumiai", they are the ones which secretly opposed the empire and they are the secret mastermind for all of the rebelions that arise in this country._

 _One interesting thing that happened in this land is, someone will make a word that "The promised one will came and save them, when a dragon descends to one man. He will fight against the Great Five." but the one who make this promise is killed by the new emperor quickly and instantly after he sense this promise maker. It seems, this emperor is powered his troops too or using any types of sorcery to make them strong enough._

 _They are so strong, even their armor is said will never broken by a copper bullet, tamahagane steel blades, or even damascus steel blades, lead balls have no effect in this armor that their soldiers wield. Their sword is said will even break any types of blades just by one slash._

 _Its unknown what type of sorcery or alchemy that they used to enhance their armory, even said they have one secret weapon that destructive enough to destroy the biggest western country in this world, and make its president decided to not to interfere with this land._

 _Because of the situation given and the promise maker is dead in the arms of empire, it seems, that word is only a fairy tale that won't happened in the eyes of the people inside there. They could only give up and tell this as a bedtime story to their children, which the story is not about what is already happened, but is just a normal story that forged by one story teller, and he is safe since this is 'just a bedtime story'._

 _The outside world never be brave to attack this country or even just came to this country. One of the reasons is the high number of yakuza, which some of them are the people who feared the empire's strength. Just a bullet thrown to the emperor, the rest of army only could pray for their safety and run away because of said armory._

 _Yakuzas are the ones who fortunate enough to have a rice and fish in their fill, or even better like beef and pork. But, they never be lucky enough to have jewelries or even sell narcotics, or killing people like they used to. Because, even so, narcotics are still ilegal and killing people will make you dead in a second you found by the empire force._

 _The promise that the promise maker made is never been spread or being believed, because the one who makes the promise is killed instantly after he makes this promise, who will realistically believe that promise. There is one romantic yet saddening story one of this era which makes the one who created it famous._

 _He says, that the story is made from a true story of a warrior of the one neighbouring country named Kim Jae Song and this country's one of the daughters of a certain noble in this country at that time, known as Yuninui-Hime. The story has one hundred percent of accuracy to the history, but with more romantic and comedy spices inside of the story._

 _This is the life of the empire that they have created and make those people suffer and tormented, not only by taxes which is sky high but has low income, but also the strict rules that this empire made so the people didn't have much freedom to express things even after The World Wars._

 _Rice fields and wheat fields are the ones which common, fishing harbor is something that sounds so commonplace for the half of the population. Yet, salt making and sea kelp drying is the other two sector of business that they do so far._

 _The people are the ones who feed the cattle and pig, also they are the ones who give food to the birds and chickens. They are the ones who make machines and make swords also make armors, they are the ones who plant seeds, plant sprouts then growing them._

 _But, even so, they are not the ones who enjoyed them, they are also not the ones who reap what they already been sowed. They never even enjoy the fruits that they are making, never enjoy the meat that they created, and rice, fish, and sea kelp also eggs are the only thing that they could enjoy._

 _They've learned how to make coffee, but they need a mongoose to make sure that they could enjoy their coffee. Also, they have learned how to make chocolate, and learned how to make sugar and honey, and have a few extra water, honey, spices, and milk to ensure their lives. They learned to some merchant that came from the land of seas and islands._

 _Even, he left a book to his trusted friend in this country at least for the people's wellfare. He is forced to flee with only the book as the remaining of him. Because, if he returned to this miserable country again, his head will be cut just for feeding the people, something premium is not for the plebeian. This is what he believes._

 _There are also olive, cheese, and wine, but, this is really strict and expensive. Only the ones who had so much money that could even buy them and taste them, the ones who made this locally is in the secret area which people inside protect so they could live in a 'decent' live. The people in the land of Glory teaches them secretly how to make all of this things._

 _The land of Dragon, this is the second nearest land after The Land of Herbs, and the Land of Spices is the other, and the hardest ones to reach is are The Land of Lustrous and Gems, or known as Land of Slaves. They also teach their own techniques not to the empire person, but the people itself._

 _All of this abroad helpers is not alligned with the empire and they hate the empire but also had a good connection to the local merchants. That's whats makes the pleibians are special in their own territories. The lord and the noble that hate the empire is the one who help them to make the secret of this. But, there are some 'jerks' that asks money for that._

 _That is the economic life of this miserable yet rich country. The social is so contrast, even the richest merchant family and the most resourceful ones are known as Kurokami Family. They are the only one who has everything and selling to the people in a underground price._

 _As long as you know where are the branches of the shady yet well-known and always reliable 'Kurokami Family Store' is, you can get them in a super cheap price. What they mean is, they sold everything in a considerable price, more than anyone. This place is also known where the actual 'Luwak Coffee' of Land of Seas and Islands came, and 'Hacienda La Esmeralda' form the one of the islands of 'Land of Power'._

 _They also open a trade for materials and food to became something luxurious as olive, cheese, and wine. In economic scale, they are selling them only by the 30% of the empire's accustomed price. This has been run for generations, almost 40 generations. In some cases, like if the company owner's daughter or son have a birthday or themselves, or even the other higher-ups, the discount will be until only 10% of the real price._

 _Even so, they are many rich people that centered in one place called "Kyoto", this is the capital where so many modern buildings of this millenial age. Also, they are the ones who taste the technology, and from the castle, the travelable places for ordinary people of the outside world is only few 'district'._

 _Rich peoples in this area are not so rich until they could buy cheese, olive, and wine that sold by empire, but, they could do a bargain purchase with Kurokami Family often since they are cheap sellers_

 _Although you will discover a new type of contrast as you see the other city than the capital itself. Almost no modern buildings and things outside there, because there is so many rules and costs just to build a house after the rule was established. What if you are a housing company person? This country will suck your budget dry by taxes and costs._

 _The curricullum of this country is the same as the ones that Land of Glory do, but more strict and sadly, education is not something that commoners or they said as 'plebeian' could access at that time and point. The other thing is, all of the education that they done is for being these jobs only: Governmental staff, ministry staff, religion staff, economical staff for government, and military personnel._

 _These branches are only for regionalized schools which are cheaper than you think. But, there is one certain school which didn't take student with money and the government decide to ignore it because of the Headmaster and the council bribe the government with a large sum of money. Speaking of which, the empire itself is corrupt and bribery is accepted, no justice held in this empire since the death of the First Emperor._

 _This school is named as Sakuramonogatari Academy, which has so many entities that you would call as 'Abnormal', 'Minus', and 'Plus'. They are put in a certain of test which determine the class, almost no normal student inside there. Speaking of which, these three entities themselves are gifted by a certain entity a power that make them classified as these three entities class._

 _These entities is not a being other than a human, but with special quirks and consequences. The entity that gave this is the one who despised the 'her' old enemy, which giving the Great Five power to rule this empire since the beginning._

 _Speaking of religion, yes, they are believing and worshiping thousand gods like there is no tomorrow, then so many ancient looking building that you would call them as 'Shrine'. But, the sensitivity to the people when you talking about religion would cause you a certain death because thrown by stone, stabbed by a knife, etc by the angry people. Some of them are truly devoted to their religions to a radical level._

 _Another thing that has been main problem but the empire not giving any single of affection to this matter is healthcare. Many people scared of malaria and even just a flu, because they are deadly in their place. Diarrhea is another disease that people should be scared of in this area, the ones who suffered this disease will have to die shortly after they announced that they are getting this disease, to prevent any outbreak._

 _Speaking about internet, some people know about it and have some of them in their homes, even for plebeians. Why there is 'plebeians' in here, because there are so many poor people in this area that some of the Land of Glory soldiers called them so, and its being popular since then._

 _Maybe, this is how they live their life as they should know that this military general should be killed before his sinister plans, only if time allows so. But, the reality says the other thing to all of them unfortunately in this era. Maybe they are about to have their happy days soon or after. They don't mind waiting for 1001 millenia as long as they will recieve a certain happiness._

 _-End of prologue_

 **A/N: I changed the whole Chap 1 into prologue due of things:**

 **1\. This story is going to be better, so I need the world building in Prologue**

 **2\. Mashu goes to school in the second chap? Is that too quick, we need a development, so I just want to change the story**

 **3\. Mashu need a relationship and interaction development with this blue haired girl(definitely someone that IS we know, but I don't need to rush the development)**

 **4\. Need to slow up the pace, my worst mistake is make the developments quick and well, in some sorta destroy the whole plot and my ideas run out in the same speed**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Beginning

**A/N: Many things here that came from a real thing in this world, but, I named it to other thing. Because, this is AU you can find the proof inside, and the development here is slow enough comparing the old one.**

Chapter 1 – A Begining

An orange haired guy stood in front of a certain woman with a bag of materials in the bag. This guy is looked not so muscular but he is strong enough, and he always wears a black set of suit, even in a traditional style of fashion, he wears anything black, except his sandals which is a cheap straw sandal.

"Few of these metals ingots: tungsten, titanium, chromium, cobalt, nickel, tamahagane-damascus steel that forged in an ancient forging style, aluminum, and vanadium." A cashier is feeling akward with what did he take and asks for what he buy. While he just nodded to say 'yes' and his expressionless face is something that is orginal for him.

"Also a few meters of hardened carbon fiber, few ingots adamantium, vibranium, mythril, lonsdaleite, and orichalcum. That would cost you a little bit of more money, you sure?" Asks a cashier in a certain store which known for its cheap prices. He nodded again, since this guy has no fear of buying 'metals' which are a little bit of contraband in this era for the ones like him.

"Okay here's the price." The cashier, which is a female with short brown hair and a pair of hazel eyes also wearing a white clothes with blue strip and a also wearing mini office skirt. Not forgeting her buxom body could be gazed by men due of the tightness of her clothes, except this particular orange haired guy. With 'Himesuhara Ai' as her name written in her name tag, while he not caring about that too.

This oranged haired guy just put few large bags of coin before he brought all of his materials in the bag that a certain cashier gives to the guy. The money is not made of paper, but it a gold coins, he give a bag full of those coins, which the counted as few amount gold coins later, which is the said total price in the paper which given to him before he pay the price.

Economically, one gold coin is equal to a thousand of silver coins and a silver coins is equal to a thousand of bronze coin. There is a platinum coin which is equal to a thousand of gold coins, and a diamond coin which is equal to a thousand of platinum coins. In this world, metals and gems are not that hard to find and almost all of them could be generated by using mana that is 'infinite' by the alchemists around the world.

One gold coin could give a person a car in the western world, but not here, which is a million times more expensive, means it equals to one diamond coin. One silver coin could give you a decent food, while a bronze coin, you could give them to the nearest shrine for prayers.

How about gasoline? It's equal to 140 gold coins for the regular fuel. For the better one, it's equal to 155 gold coins. The last one, the old ones and the cheapest has it's own price, equals to 130 bronze coins, which a little bit flammable but a it could be quickly vanished just by a blow from a kid. If you buy those in Kurokami Oil Company, it's going to be cheaper.

Even so, platinum coins and diamond coins are not that common and only had by the emperor staffs which only the higher ups or the Great Five who has a thousand chests or a thousand ingots of those, which one ingots equal to twelve thousand coins of the respective metals.

"How you could get so much money to buy all of these high-end metals. They are not some cheap skate metals you know. The empire will asks for a head if you buy all of this, maybe something else." The cashier asked when he saw the coins that this orange haired guy gives to him. She just blushing when saw his red eyes with sharp pupils, and her bountiful assets just about to bounce just for almost standing up.

"Few years capturing yakuza. Five first-grades, two zero-grades, and so many second and third grades is more than enough..." He said monotously while taking his bag full of the said items, which is heavy for a certain type of person. But, he is not a 'human', even he has the body that looks like a human. His aura says so, but, he didn't turn into some type of monster at all.

' _After giving those to the blacksmiths, my money is just left for food today, the cheapest ones of course..._ ' he thought while he took a gaze to his money bag. Then, he just walk away after bringing his bags away for himself to bring out ot the blacksmiths.

Then, he walked away and brought all of his 'groceries' with him to some where else, since he has something in genes that make him could bring that without a sweat, but this amount is giving him a little bit of sweat and needs preserveness and hard work to bring them all to a certain place.

A certain amount of time later, he arrives at a certain place which is a shady yet professional blacksmith that is illegally yet made in the highest quality. The persons there learning in every place around the world, and there are only few among of them left and the rest is their childrens, disciples, and workers. The one who sees him is on a industrial work suit, looks a little bit old, and has a moustache also a beard.

"I need an armored ninja armor, make it light... Use these ores, make alloys from them." The orange haired guy said coldly and monotously as a part of his powers makes him do so. But, he has not any bad intentions, he interact just like a customer to seller.

"You want to make a few pieces of an armored ninja armor, in a full set, with this ingots? Also, an alloy from it? Okay then." The blacksmith asked to him as he confused seeing all of the ingots that the orange haired guy provide him, he just nod as the answer. It seems, he didn't want to talk too much.

"But, that's a hard task... I'll charge you a bit, but the sum is already cut by what you have done few days ago... But, I also taking all of this ingots for me..." He says in serious tone as he knows what will happen if the empire know this alloy exists. He just nodded, means he is agreed with the deal that this blacksmith is given.

"As long as I got my armor..." The orange haired guy in all black suit says again monotously. He just sitting in the nearest guest chair, maybe it is allowed to do so. As he just seeing the faces of the blacksmith and he just seeing any of them in some expressionless face.

"Okay, kid. This gonna need few days to be done, the alloy making process is hard as hell, kid." The blacksmith said as he started to bring the metals and started to work on that said alloy processing. As soon as he goes to work, this 'kid' just put a bag of gold and silver coins in there, take a walk, and goes away from the place.

He later give a bag of money worth of three days he punch yakuza, which is assumed enough to pay him,since these three days there is a 'first-grade harvest', but, it's takes a heavy toll, so he cannot eat his favorite food, which is a prepared vinegared rice, usually with some sugar and salt, combined with a variety of seafood, like, fishes, octopus, or squids, sometimes there is seaweed in there.

Those type of food, especially from 'salmon' and 'tuna', hit the highest price that he ever know, it's equal to 3-5 gold coins per set, and if you want to fill your belly by those foods, you need at least 9-15 gold coins, which is equal to 90-150 third grade yakuzas.

"Thanks for bringin' some ores and using my services, I hope you come again." He says while the orange haired guy just walks away and swinging his hands to say goodbye. Then, he exits from the blacksmith and walk back to the middle of the streets.

Then, this spiky orange haired man was walking in the middle of the streets, going to the nearest shop which selling his favorite food. It's his favorite because its cheap and could be bought in large numbers, enough for filling his stomach. This shop 'rice-balls' food price is equal 10 bronze coins per stick, since rice is common and always in surplus rate in this country.

"Woah, you are so cool. You want some of these again?" Ask a woman in a soft tone. She is a woman with red cloth that used as her hair cover, and wearing a simple white outfit that usually worn by ordinary female civilian. She just making some dough from rice flour if his eyes see accurately. While a kid is there helping her with her rice dough making job, seems like he is her little brother or something.

"Hmm... I want those rice-ball again, I'll buy for five..." He said monotously while seeing the food that has been cooked by this lady, but seems it's not something else that caught his eye than the three colored ones that has been cooked by this lady.

"You want those? Okay, five flower rice balls... The cost is 50 bronze coin, sir." She said as she taking five of those colored cooked rice dough that he always eat from hers. There is one or two circumstances why he decided to eat those, it will revealed later.

As he walks forwards, after eating few sticks of cooked rice, he threw all of them into a single trash can that he spotted with his eyes while his feet still walking towards some area. Suddenly, his instincts says something else when his ears which sharp enough to hear something from afar, but not too far for the maximum peak of ordinary human with enhanced senses which he got from training and something else.

He decided to walk calmly towards the source, and his eyes is preying on three man as he found something interesting to punch on. Those three men has a muscle and fat body, like they have been eating so many fatty soft meat with bun and vegetables. He saw them like he saw a bunch of gold, but not in the way that is you generally know.

"Kyah! HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" The woman just shout as she could, and she is just shout as hard as she could. But, her voice is indeed too loud just could almost breaking the target of this black suit guy that just almost past through this alley, and decided to stop.

He saw a girl in a pinkish eastern outfit with so many flower motives sewn in silk thread, long black hair that surpasses her waist, and her beautiful face yet has a pair of blue eyes. Even though she has a buxom body, this guy only sees her with no expression, only a certain being inside him which shouts happily in his mind.

( **Boobs! Ow yeah, lets grope those big melons, partner!** ) They said happily in his mind, which making this orange haired guy irritated as he hate this being's perverted personality. The guy with red iris and sharp pupils punch his own right arm, sending the pain to this being when they thinking something perverted.

"Hehehe, miss... Let's play, you have a beautiful body... We will play _gently_ you know..." One of them said in cool tone in front of the said woman, while adding some of the pressure to the 'gently' word. He is somewhat didn't look perverted in his face, but his head says the other thing.

"Yeah miss, you are so beautiful. That we want to take your _flower_ in the first place." The one who has a slightly longer hair said while covering her right side and start to seeing the girl, even she is resisting, but her arms is held by this guy.

"Please don't fight, we just want to _play_." He said with a little bit of emphasis while he is holding her left arm and covering her left side. While seeing at her legs that covered by the outfit and start to pull the lowest part of her outfit to reveal her pair of her sexy smooth white legs.

Before he goes into the shady yet narrow place, which only could fit 2 people sitting after their legs stretched, he just do some strecthing. After that, he just walk calmly and without making any voice, but his aura which is not shown feels like a dragon and wolf mixed into one.

He only came to them in a second, by walking with no sound and fast enough to not to be notice by the those big men, before one of them is receiving a fist from his hands and makes them thrown a little bit backwards to the nearest floor. Resulting a little bit of shock to that thug's body, well he is so unfortunate as this orange haired guy who just hooded himself seeing the rest with the gaze of a predator.

"What are you doing?! You CREEP!" asked that guy with his furious tone as he saw what did this mysterious guy do to his friend, but his luck is ran out because he is meeting the wrong person to mess up with. Right before they want to hit him, he already put one of his hand in knife-hand stance in his neck with the side of the pinkie finger in his neck, and one of them is already in his guts.

"Hiiii... FU-Ugh!" Before he finish his sentence and punching the hooded guy in the face, then in his upper abdomen and his lower abdomen in the same time, causing him to coughing up blood from his mouth and thrown to his friend. His face which a little bit handsome if you ask to the lady beside him just look emotionless while giving them punch.

The one which is left is only the one who stand in her left side. This unlucky last person is trying to grab a knife and stab this orange-haired guy, but no avail. Since he already know his tactics from the beginning and he just move aside to the opposite direction of his hand which grab a knife and punch his left cheeck by his right arm, and thrown to right side a little bit, he uses no power in here.

"Hmmm... Weak..." He said while he came to them and taking all of them in the same time without any emotion showed in his face. He like this style of work that doesn't need to show of his face, and this suit works that way for him. So, he just take all of them, and he walk away just like that, ignoring the girl who wants to say thank you to him.

"Ummmm... Thanks for helping me, sir..." She said shyly, while it's just a façade and known by this orange haired guy. But, her façade was not with evil content, that's why he didn't talk much about it. Because, she was just testing him. Since, there is something 'interesting' from this orange haired guy, and she knows that he loves to punch yakuza that much.

"May I know your name?" she asks in her fake shyness while it seems so natural like she is a best actress. Then, she pushes her 'soft part' in her torso to this orange haired guy's back, which makes this is a proof that she is only pretended to be shy. Making a certain unknown perverted being inside his right hand shouting happily internally.

( **Partner! Grope it, Partner!** ) That being is shouting inside of his mind, happily. This perverted dragon just being happy when a pair of 'woman's pride' touches his partner's body, even in his 'region'. But, that would be a case later.

' _Oh, shut up, perverted dragon._ ' The orange haired guy just put a sigh in his breathing due to the fact that he is annoyed with the antics of his 'dragon'. Then, he just punched the dragon in his mind, because his hands is full of the fainted thugs.

"Nope, you not, mis..." He just wanted to left his name as a secret, even she knows that already, since everything here is just a façade. A façade which just testing who is really Mashu are, the guy which she assumes as one of the strongest that she knew, just by feeling his aura. But, her aura just like something stronger and darker as he fast enough to realise.

"It's Mashu, Mashu Ryuno... I will escort you for a while, to your home..." Mashu says coldly while the girl just being a happy shy girl, even it's just a façade. Actually, she won't mind Mashu beside her and she won't like it neither. But, she just want to test this Mashu.

' _Due to the protocol_.. _. And, you realize something, perverted dragon?_ ' He says in his mind and asking that to the dragon himself.

( **It seems, partner... She has something dark and strong...** ) This dragon replies as he feels the same way as this partner, since they are two souls in one body, but the dragon is passive soul which almost never took control in his partner's body, or his partner is in the prison due to sexual harrasment.

"Hm, Mashu-kun? Are you that strong?" She asks just to reconfirm the information in her head. Since, there is popular chats among women and men who 'saved' from yakuza that the orange haired guy is strong but never told his name.

"You can assume it..." He said coldly while walking towards a certain place, not her home. But, a place where few men in a traditional outfit gather and bring some of the similiar guys as what that Mashu brought, he just make a sign that the girl just need to wait there and he bring those thugs and done some transaction, including selling their belonging.

"How rude am I..." She just acting shy and timid as she knows that she hasn't introduce herself, Mashu only gazed at her with a little bit ounce of confusion.

"I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Ku... Nope, my name is Shirohime Megami..." She said in happy tone, even Mashu know that is not her real name and he know that this is just a façade. He thought that she has nice acting skills and maybe she is an actress or somewhat from a rich family.

He came out after the transaction with a clerk inside is clear and he already checked the money, which is enough for eating for several days, or maybe more if he buy those in Kurokami Family Market. He just came out while noticing the girl just looking at him.

"Ah, Mashu-kun, it seems you have done your job today or, so I tought." She says in a shy happy tone while seeing the guy, even that was just a façade. He just see the girl in a cold sight and he just standing beside her. Not wanting to mess with this girl, for God knows why the reason.

(I would refrain myself today, partner. I don't want to be bored for 500 more years...) The dragon said while just letting Mashu go with the Megami without any sense of perverted intention, and have a nice chit chat about him and the girl. But, before he reached a certain place, she just stepped faster a bit and Mashu stop while she turn back and face him.

"Mashu-kun, I would like to ask you to come with me to my home. But, I have something important that I need to do by myself. See you later, Mashu-kun..." She said while she walks away as she knows that Mashu just walks away after the business is done, and after he says, "Bye..." in a heartless tone.

After several miles ane after he bought some 'groceries' in Kurokami Family Market, he just came to a certain place which look like a traditional house. Old enough for him to think that this house is quite 'strong' in terms of preserverance.

"Good evening... Mashu, do you bring the materials?" Asked a certain guy with a warm and welcoming tone. He has a small, slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage and his appearance belies his twenty-eight years of age, making him look roughly ten years younger, but he is easily recognized by his infamous distinguishing features a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek.

His hair is thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wears simply, wearing a plain men's traditional outfit of cheap, worn cloth with a white cloth belt, and white long sleeve pants.

"Yes, teacher... Yours better than the landlady's..." He said while bringing the materials, in means food groceries, few pieces of vegetables and meat. To avoid their landlady's cooking, which tastes bad. Then, they start to cook for their dinner, and his fellow other boardhouse mates, including the landlady herself.

 **TBC**


End file.
